Talk:Soul Bind
$100 says this gets a nerf after the first GvG season ends. | Chuiu 19:54, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Ageed. This + Parasitic Bond or Wastrel's Worry and you can keep any ranger, warrior, or assassin floored for a good long time. Yeah, definitely overpowered. Say, anyone seen how this stacks with Faintheartedness yet? --Crazytreeboy 14:41, 3 June 2006 (CDT) When it says target what does that mean? Is it like if you start casting a hex on them? Or does it only target when you cast the hex? :It means if anyone casts a hex(or mabye even if someone starts to cast said hex)ST47 19:07, 9 July 2006 (CDT) I don't quite remember this skill before, so I'm curios was it nerfed? :Hasn't changed since the Factions PvP event. I've very rarely seen it used. --68.142.14.106 23:36, 4 August 2006 (CDT) To clarify, when the person is knocked down does the hex end? If not, can you knock someone down multiple times? Kessel 08:04, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Soul bind does not end when a hex causes a knockdown. You can keep hexing and knocking down until bind is removed or expires. --68.142.14.65 14:23, 10 August 2006 (CDT) What does this have to do w/ Wasrel's Worry? --Frvwfr2 15:17, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :All I can think of is that it is spammable :S Oh, and maybe it forces them to attack? But then, a warrior/assa/dervish would be attacking anyway. Asmodeus 15:31, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::wastels wont end early on attacks, only skills... :: I think what they were getting at was attack skills.--Thelordofblah 19:10, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Wastrel's Worry is never really "effective" -Warskull 21:45, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::I would think it would be better than Parasitic, anyway. To compare: Parasitic causes negligble degen and heals after it lasts for 20 seconds. Thus, if you attempt to knock down your target with it before it ends, you don't get your healing. Wastrels, on the other hand, lasts for 3 seconds or less, and because your opponent will be knocked down for 2 seconds of it, only has 1 second to avoid damage (and if the target kites as they should while the attacker is knocked down, they are unlikely to be able to get off an attack skill that quick). Both cost 5 energy and have no recharge/ignorable recharge. In this case, I would think Wastrels would win. Effective in other situations or not. Twinkie Doomcaster 00:03, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::You were all wrong, this skill is terribly underpowered. 87.189.228.204 19:33, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::this skill is really fun in ab, really fun to keep a sin down while everyone else just pounds on them. Frzingmagma247 Notes Is it just me or does the "use fetid ground when foe is knocked down to cause poisoning" sort of obvious, should I remove it? Thoughtful 22:48, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :that and they are two different attributes, not worth the investment for poisoning alone imo--Fatigue` ( talk / ) 22:55, 30 June 2007 (CDT) June 12th This is now a 1sec cast Scourge Healing that is in a better attribute, but also takes up you'r elite. 22:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Basically. Too bad they don't stack, though. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Its idiotic to have it be practically the same as scourge healing. At least have it prevent a heal (would need shorter recharge) or something to make it worth the elite. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:26, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's better than what it used to be. :P (Talk • ) 22:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Prevent a heal? With a short recharge? You mean like, "Lawl I spike and you can't infuse or heal forever" type? That's obviously OP. =\ Still better than it was before... even if it is a copy of Scourge that was made intentionally to not stack with it. --NYC Elite 01:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::@Jedi, I'm sure you meant, duration, right? And a longer recharge? Meh, a mesmer with Shame can still pull it off. --NYC Elite 01:50, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: What if you use Scourge Healing before.... Would it still stack with soul bind? ^^ Big Bow 04:58, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pretty sure it wouldn't - the wording is, "if target is suffering from", not "if target becomes hexed with", so an existing Smite hex would cause it to end immediately. —Dr Ishmael 05:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good thing they stuck in the anti smite hex bit. Otherwise that would start popping up everywhere.-- 05:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Wasted Buff This skill now really sucks imo, its literally a faster casting ELITE scourge healing, as well as this it came at the same time they buffed a skill that worked really nicely with this, really annoying. /wave to my fun melee shutdown build. :(, y couldn't they give it a nice functionality change like they did for Wail of Doom & Magebane Shot previously?Luminarus 07:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Yup, it sux. Roxas XIII 09:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :yeah, but now u don't have to tap into a seldom used attribute line to get the same effect. This skill and soul barbs would work well together now. nvmnd Roland Cyerni 16:51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree as well. At least with an non-elite spell like scourge healing you can also caste scourge enchantments (since not all monks using direct healing). This is a waste of an elite. 18:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Does this trigger on the Divine Favor healing bonus? If so, I think this skill has some potential.Backstabberu 18:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::To Roland, Soul Bard doesn't really work with with Soul Bind. Soul Bind affects the healer, Soul barb only affects the target. 18:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC)